


Reflektionen

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [34]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance, a look in to the past, story inspirierte "Geteilte Herzen"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Ein grelles Licht umhüllte Yugi.Geblendet schloss er die Augen.Nachdem die Helligkeit nachließ, öffnete er sie wieder und traute ihnen kaum. Was er erblickte, konnte doch nicht wahr sein......Die Luft flirrte in der Hitze.Der trockene Wind fegte sandig durch die Gassen...
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, nachdem ich „Heldin“ diesen bereits fertigen Teil gelöscht habe*heul*, darf ich versuchen ihn zu rekonstruieren*nervenzusammenbruch bekomm*(Wie kann man auch nur so blöd sein und die Löschen- Taste drücken????*sich selbst in den Hintern tritt*)
> 
> Also, ’ne kleine Warnung vorneweg:  
> (da es sich hier um meine erste YGO-FF handelt) 
> 
> Ich bin bei der Serie Yu- Gi- Oh nur hängen geblieben, weil ich die Hintergrund- Story(altes Ägypten ect...) äußerst interessant finde.  
> Soll heißen, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von Dual- Monsters (is das überhaupt richtig geschrieben??), den Karten und ihren Fähigkeiten.  
> (außer ein bisschen bei den in der Serie am häufigsten auftretenden)
> 
> Zweitens: Finde ich den ‚Dunklen Magier’ äußerst schnuffig*g*  
> und nicht zu vergessen Drittens:  
> Bin ich eine ergebene Dienerin Yamis*zwinker*(des is aber auch ’n Schnuffel)
> 
> Ich bin mal aus versehen in die Yu- Gi- Oh Seiten bei Yaoi.de reingestolpert und mich überkam dann ganz spontan die Lust Euch ebenfalls mit einer Fic über Yami und Yugi zu beehren(bitte nicht schlagen*bettel*)
> 
> Außerdem übernehme ich keine Haftung bei Fehlern die bei storyischen, historischen und geographischen Fakten auftreten.  
> Story: Weiß ich eben nur das, was RTL2 bisher ausgestrahlt hat(Das war damals der erste Teil der Battel- City- Staffel- glaube ich...)  
> Geschichte: Bin ich zwar ein wenig bewandert, doch mehr Laienhaft als alles andere  
> Geographie: Siehe Geschichte  
> (Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Lust mich durch die Berge von Büchern zu wühlen, die sich bei mir stapeln, nur um Euch mit korrekten historischen und geographischen Fakten zu zupflastern. Also muss ich mich auf mein Gedächtnis verlassen.)
> 
> Wenn Ihr mir diese geballte Unkenntnis verzeihen könnt’, wünsch’ ich Euch (hoffentlich?) viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Ach so, nix meins und Geld bekomm ich höchstens, damit ich aufhör’*g*

Ein grelles Licht umhüllte Yugi.  
Geblendet schloss er die Augen. 

Nachdem die Helligkeit nachließ, öffnete er sie wieder und traute ihnen kaum. Was er erblickte, konnte doch nicht wahr sein...

Vor ihm breitete sich das Panorama einer großen belebten Stadt, welche ganz und gar von Wüste umgeben war, aus.

Die Luft flirrte in der Hitze.  
Der trockene Wind fegte sandig durch die Gassen.

Er selber stand unter einer überdachten Terrasse mit Ausblick auf einen phantastischen Garten.

Eine grün- blaue Oase inmitten heißen Wüstenwinden.

„Das...“

Allein dieses eine Wort ließ Yugi Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Kannte er die Stimme doch so gut wie seine eigene.  
Doch wie konnte es sein, dass er sie neben sich vernahm und nicht wie üblich in seinen Gedanken?

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf.

Und da stand er!

Groß und fassungslos auf das Bild starrend, welches sich ihm bot.  
Auch Yugi starrte fassungslos auf dem Körper vor ihm.  
Nicht durchscheinend wie sonst, sondern von fester Konsistenz.

Hatten die Götter, welche auch immer, seine Gebete erhört?

Um sich wirklich sicher zu sein, legte er seine Hand auf Yamis Arm.  
Und fühlte seine Wärme durch den Stoff der Jacke. 

Erschrocken schauten beide auf die Hand. 

Wie konnte das sein?

Bevor sie jedoch irgendwas sagen konnten, brach ein kleines, wuseliges Etwas mit einem lauten begeisterten: „Paaapiiiiiii!!“ aus einem Gebüsch hervor und klammerte sich an Yamis Beine. 

Kurz nach ihm hörten sie aus unmittelbarer Nähe ein langgezogenes: „Mokubaaaa?“

Das kleine, langhaarige Etwas umklammerte noch enger Yamis Beine.

Doch kurz bevor er Gefahr lief, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, schlenderte eine junge Frau gemächlich auf sie zu und befreite Yami aus der schraubstockartigen Umklammerung. 

Doch jene junge Frau hatte frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Tea.  
Vielleicht 3, 4 Jahre älter, aber unverkennbar Tea.  
Wenn auch im ägyptischen Stil gekleidet:  
eine schwarze, reichgeschmückte Perücke [1] auf den Kopf.  
Bleiglanz [2] umrundete ihre Augen und ließen sie geheimnisvoller erscheinen. Ihr gutgebauter Körper war in weißes, fein gearbeitetes, fast durchscheinendes Leinen gehüllt. Welches jedoch so raffiniert geschnitten war, dass es mehr erahnen als sehen ließ- die Phantasie anregte. Ihre Oberarme wurden von goldenen Armreifen geschmückt. Kostbares Geschmeide zierte ihren Hals. Eine feingliedrige Goldkette lag um ihr Fußgelenk. 

Sie bückte sich und nahm Mokuba(?) auf ihren Arm.  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln sagte sie:

„Mein Gemahl, bitte verzeiht unserem Sohn. Doch er freut sich dermaßen auf die Feier zu seinem 3. Geburtstag heute Abend, dass er sich unbedingt bei Euch persönlich bedanken wollte.“

Yami bekam gerade so ein stotterndes: „K- kein Problem.“ zustande.

Schwungvoll drehte sich Tea(?) mit dem Kleinen auf dem Arm um.  
Der Wind trug ihre sanfte Schelte zu den beiden jungen Männern: 

„Mokuba! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht an den Wachen vorbeischleichen sollst? Mmh? Dein Vater ist Pharao. Und er tut sein Bestes, um sein Volk und sein Land gut zu lenken. So wie du später einmal...“

Danach nichts mehr als das Rascheln der Palmen in einer leichten Brise.

Tea? Frau?  
Mokuba? Sohn?  
Pharao?

„Ja, was zum Henker geht denn hier ab?“, fasste sich Yugi als erster und sprach ihnen beiden somit aus dem Herzen.

Yami zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. 

„Bitte erlaubt, dass ich versuche euch eine Antwort zu geben.“

Sie wandten sich zu der dunklen Stimme um und ihre Unterkiefer klappten runter. 

Denn vor ihnen stand die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt ihres ‚Dunklen Magiers’- ihrer Lieblingskarte. 

Sprachlos nickend erteilten sie ihm die Erlaubnis fortzufahren. 

„Im letzten Spielzug habt ihr mit dem „Geflügelten Drachen des Ra“ angegriffen. Die Angriffspower dieser Karte hat soviel Energie freigesetzt, dass sich Euer...“, er nickte zu Yugi. „... Bewusstsein ins Milleniums- Puzzle zurückgezogen hat. Dieselbe Energie sorgte auch dafür, dass ihr  
-auf Gedankenebene- in die Vergangenheit zurück gekehrt seid. Quasi Reflektionen der Erinnerungen des Pharaos. Diese sind jedoch so real, dass alle hier auftretende Personen selbständig denken und handeln. Das heißt für euch, solange wie wir nicht wissen, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen, bitte so natürlich- sprich unauffällig- wie möglich benehmen. Denn sollte irgendwer Verdacht schöpfen, kann es passieren, dass ihr gefoltert, wenn nicht gar getötet werdet. Und was euch hier widerfährt, zeigt sich auch im realen Leben an Eurem Körper, Yugi. Deswegen gestattet mir bitte über euch zu wachen.“

„Aber warum? I-ich meine, warum tust du das?“, fragte Yugi unsicher.

Der Magier fiel mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf die Knie:

„Ihr seid meine Herren.“

Damit zog er sich in die Schattenwelt zurück.  
Um von dort ein wachsames Auge auf die Beiden zu werfen.  
Und wenn nötig mit seinem Leben zu schützen.

„Und was jetzt?“

Erwartungsvoll blickte Yugi zu Yami.  
Der überlegte kurz und meinte dann langsam: 

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, führt die Terrasse in meine Gemächer. Und selbst wenn nicht...“ er seufzte kurz auf. „... ich bin der Pharao.“

Damit nahm der Größere den Kleineren bei der Hand und zog ihn ohne viel Federlesens ins Gebäude. Und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. 

Die Pracht der Räumlichkeiten waren eines altägyptischen Königs würdig. 

Yami blieb mitten im Raum stehen und klatschte zweimal laut vernehmlich in die Hände, während Yugi sich noch staunend umsah.

Leise glitt ein junger Sklave herein. Verbeugte sich tief. 

„Führe meinen Begleiter in die angrenzenden Räume. Gehe ihm beim Baden und Ankleiden zur Hand und sage mir bescheid, wenn du fertig bist.“

Zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, verneigte sich der Diener und ging. In der festen Annahme, dass Yugi ihm folgen würde. Was jener auch tat, nachdem Yami mit einem kleinen Schubs nachgeholfen hatte.

Da seine Gemächer und auch das Nachbargemach an den Garten anschlossen, verfügten beide über einen eigenen „Pool“, der mit Wasser aus der Garten- Anlage gespeist wurde. 

Erleichtert aus der, für ägyptisches Klima ungeeigneten, Uniform herauszukommen, lehnte sich Yami im kühlen Wasser zurück. 

Genoss einfach nur die Stille.  
Konnte seine Gedanken wandern lassen.  
Er wusste zwar nicht wohin sie gingen, denn ein Gedanke kam und wurde sofort durch einen neuen ersetzt, ohne dass sein Vorgänger je das Bewusstsein durchbrochen hätte, doch tat es ihm einfach mal gut, sich über nichts weiter den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen.

Nach einer Weile erhob er sich und kleidete sich gemäß der gegenwärtigen Zeit an. Er kicherte leise in sich hinein, als er sich die entsetzten Blicke seines Leibsklaven vorstellte, wenn jener jemals erfuhr, dass sich der große Pharao selbst gebadet und angekleidet hatte.

Immer noch in sich hinein glucksend, betrat er Yugis Räume durch eine unscheinbare, kleine Durchgangstür. Und wäre beinahe in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Denn Yugi hockte verloren und mit unbehaglicher Miene auf einem Stuhl und weigerte sich standhaft von dem Diener berühren zu lassen. 

Der junge Sklave indessen bat den jungen Herren inständig, ihm doch zu gestatten seiner Pflicht nachzukommen. Schließlich habe ihm der Pharao selbst befohlen sich um seinen Gast zu kümmern. 

Er räusperte sich kurz um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Sofort warf sich der Sklave auf den Boden und flehte ob seiner Unfähigkeit um Nachsicht.

„Erhebe dich und geh. Bis du wieder gerufen wirst.“

Fassungslos über die Güte, da er doch schließlich den direkten Befehl des Pharaos missachtet hatte, verließ er rückwärts, sich immer wieder verneigend, die Gemächer.

„Ist es dir so zuwider, dich von jemanden bedienen zu lassen?“, erkundigte sich Yami bei Yugi.

Finster blickte dieser zurück:

„Wenn es Sklaven sind, dann schon. Außerdem scheinst du ein Tyrann gewesen zu sein. So wie der eben rausgeschlichen ist.“

Der Pharao schüttelte den Kopf:

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Der junge Spund ist neu und mit seinem Verdienst ernährt er seine gesamte Familie. Deswegen die Nervosität. Es ist eine große Ehre dem Pharao und seiner Familie zu dienen. Schließlich ist er ein „menschgewordener Gott“ [3].“

Er fing sich einen skeptischen Blick.  
Er lachte leise:

„Wenn du weiteres Aufsehen vermeiden möchtest, wird dir nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als dich an die Diener um dich herum zu gewöhnen. Es ist nämlich ziemlich auffällig, wenn in dieser Zeit ein junger Adeliger sich weigert, sich bedienen zu lassen.“

„Aber ich bin kein...“

Yami unterbrach ihn schmunzelnd: 

„Scheinbar bist du einer. Warum sonst sollte sich der Pharao mit dir abgeben? Und jener Pharao befiehlt dir jetzt: Raus aus deinen Klamotten und rein in die Wanne. Das kühle Wasser wird dir gut tun.“

Missmutig kam Yugi der Aufforderung des Größeren nach.  
Während er sich seiner Uniform entledigte, nahm er sich die Zeit, Yami genau zu betrachten. Was er sah, gefiel ihm.

Denn um seine Hüften hing ein dunkelblauer, fast violetter, elegant geknoteter Schurz. Der athletische Oberkörper frei und glänzend im Licht, da er gegen die aggressive Sonne mit Öl eingerieben war. Das Puzzle hing an einem einfachen Band um seinen Hals. Ein goldener Armreif in Form eines Ankh[4] um den linken Oberarm. Auch seine Augen waren mit Bleiglanz versehen. Doch wirkte es bei ihm ganz und gar nicht weibisch. Eher... Yugi fand nicht die richtigen Worte, doch wirkte Yamis Gestalt auf ihn wie der eines Herrschers. 

‚Er ist ja auch einer...’

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer glitt er ins kühle Nass. 

Yami hatte recht gehabt.  
Die Kühle tat ihm gut.  
Und er bekam den Schweiß von seiner Haut.

Vorsichtig kniete sich Yami hinter Yugi.  
Griff nach den Badeölen, verrieb etwas davon in seinen Händen und fing an, die zarte Haut vor ihm zu massieren. 

Genießerisch lehnte sich der Kleinere zurück.  
Genoss die sanften Hände, die fachmännisch jede seiner Verspannungen aufspürten und sanft vertrieben. Da es Yami war, der ihn so verwöhnte, schlug sein Herz gleich doppelt so schnell.

Nur um irgendetwas zu sagen, fragte er schließlich: 

„Kannst du dich inzwischen an irgendwas erinnern?“

Yami nahm sich Zeit mit der Antwort. 

„Mmh... so langsam kehrt alles wieder. Doch nichts über mein Privatleben.  
Ich weiß z.B., dass mein Leibdiener Ptah hieß. Doch kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob ich tatsächlich verheiratet gewesen war. Oder ich kann dir den Audienzsaal mit jeder Kleinigkeit beschreiben, doch hatte ich tatsächlich einen Sohn?“ Ein Seufzer der Verzweiflung floh über seine Lippen. Doch er hörte nicht auf, Yugi weiterhin sanft durchzukneten. „Es ist zum Haare raufen.“ 

Yugi drehte sich um und nahm Yamis Hände in seine.  
Drückte sie ermutigend.

„Gemeinsam schaffen wir das schon.“

Ein verlorenes Lächeln war seine Antwort, doch wurde der Druck seiner Hände erwidert. 

„Und jetzt raus mit dir. Sonst weichst du zu sehr auf.“

Der Ältere half Yugi aus dem Bassein.  
Umwickelte ihn mit Leinen und rubbelte ihm die Haare trocken. 

Danach half er ihm den Schurz richtig zu knoten, ohne dass er Gefahr lief, ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder zu verlieren. Auch zeigte er Yugi, wie er sich das Bleiglanz richtig auftrug. Und zum Schluss legte er ihm eine Kette um den Hals.

Verwundert nahm Yugi den Anhänger hoch.  
Es war ein Ankh aus Lapislazuli[4].

Fragend schaute er zu Yami.  
Jener versuchte zu erklären: 

„Nun, dass ist nur, um den Anderen zu zeigen, wie nah du mir stehst... ähm... ich meine, dass du ebenso unantastbar bist wie ich...“

Errötend merkte er, dass ihm die Erklärung ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Doch Yugi verstand die Geste.  
Leise bedankte er sich und ging energischen Schrittes zur Tür:

„Wartet nicht noch ein Bankett auf uns, oh großer Pharao?“

Eine knurrende Antwort folgte auf dem Fuße: 

„Lass es dir bloß nicht einfallen, mich so zu nennen.  
Zumindest wenn wir allein sind.“, fügte er noch ran, als ihm einfiel, dass es ziemlich merkwürdig wirkte, wenn der Pharao sich von einem unbekannten Adeligen in aller Öffentlichkeit mit seinem Namen ansprechen ließ.

Yugi neigte leicht seinen Oberkörper.  
Mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen meinte er:

„Wie mein Pharao befehlen. Und ich werde bestimmt auch niemanden verraten, dass er mich eben wie der niedrigste Sklave bedient hat.“

Verblüfft hielt Yami inne und fing dann schallend an zu lachen:

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht tun...“

Erleichtert registrierte Yugi, dass sich der Schwermut um Yami verflüchtigt hatte. 

Immer noch lachend führte er Yugi zum Bankett.

...

Erschöpft fiel Yugi auf sein Bett.  
Der Abend hatte noch die ein oder andere Überraschung für sie bereit gehalten.

Waren Seto und Joey doch die engsten Berater des Pharao.  
Und Tristan oberster General über die Truppen Yamis. Verheiratet mit der blinden Schwester Joeys, Serenity. Tea war, wie bereits herausgefunden, seine Frau und hatte mit Yami einen Sohn: Mokuba. Mai war enge Vertraute der Königin und darüber hinaus Amme Mokubas und mit Joey vermählt. 

Langsam schloss er die Augen.  
Versuchte sich zu entspannen, 

Dann merkte er, wie sich jemand auf seinem Bett niederließ und ihn in den Arm nahm. Der vertraute Geruch Yamis umhüllte ihn. Eng kuschelte er sich an den warmen Körper. Waren die Nächte doch so kalt, wie die Tage heiß.

„Ich versteh’ das alles nicht...“, flüsterte er hilflos in die Nacht. 

Er wurde tröstend näher an den Körper gedrückt.

„Ich auch nicht...“

Da lagen sie nun.  
Zwei Gestalten.  
Sich fest umklammernd.  
Sich gegenseitig Halt gebend.  
Gebadet im silbernen Schein des Mondes.

Und fielen in den alles vergessen bringenden Schlaf.

Nicht mitbekommend, wie die schlanke Gestalt des ‚Dunklen Magiers’ aus den Schatten trat und sie fürsorglich in ein Laken hüllte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erklärungen:
> 
> [1]= Perücken  
> Keine Seltenheit beim ägyptischen Adel. Meistens in aufwendigen Frisuren, wie z.B. viele kleine geflochten Zöpfchen ect...
> 
> [2]= Bleiglanz  
> Ähnlich dem heutigen Kajal. Schimmert grau- silbrig. Jedoch hatte er neben dem kosmetischen Aspekt, noch den Schutz der empfindlichen Haut der Lider vor der sengenden Sonne zur Aufgabe. Deswegen waren auch die Männer „geschminkt“. 
> 
> [3]  
> Kein Größenwahn Yamis, sondern Tatsache.  
> Der Pharao war für das Volk ein „Menschgewordener Gott“- ein sogenannter „Gottkönig“. Er stellte die Verbindung zwischen den Menschen und den Göttern dar.  
> Außerdem war er der oberste Richter, Priester und Befehlshaber. 
> 
> [4]= Ankh  
> (keine Ahnung, ob ich’s richtig geschrieben habe, doch ich meine dieses kreuzförmige Etwas, welches oben nicht stabförmig, sonder eher kreisrund ist)  
> Eigentlich Hieroglyphe (ägypt. Schriftzeichen) für „Ewiges Leben“ und soweit ich weiß, nur dem Pharao (und seiner Familie?) vorbehalten.  
> (Auch Lapislazuli war, glaub’ ich, nur für den Pharao. Aufgrund seiner blauen Farbe. Denn Blau war die Farbe des Herrschers.)
> 
> Tja, ich weiß das meine Erklärungen mehr als dürftig sind. Doch wenn Ihr es ganz genau wissen möchtet, kommt Ihr nicht umhin, Euch selbst durchs alte Ägypten zu wühlen. (wie gesagt, hab’ alles aus meinem Gedächtnis heraus geschrieben. Kann also sein, dass sich der ein oder andere Fehler eingeschlichen hat. Oder Ihr verbucht es unter dichterische Freiheit*zwinker*)
> 
> Ebenso is’ mir klar, dass Joey und Tristan keine ägypt. Namen sind. Doch ich mach es uns allen einfach und belass’ es dabei.*g*
> 
> Und?  
> Lust auf mehr?
> 
> kessM


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K., Leute.  
> Langsam beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass auf der Story ein Fluch lastet.  
> (->"Fluch des Pharao"  
> kessM*leicht verärgert*: "Yami, wenn dir die Story nicht gefällt, dann SAG   
> es mir. Aber hör auf meine Nerven damit zu strapazieren, indem du dafür   
> sorgst, dass mir jedes Mal, wenn ich fertig bin, die Story flöten geht!"  
> Yami*unschulds Miene*: "Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst"  
> Kaiba*aus dem Hintergrund**ganz fies grins*: "HeHeHe, das ist meine   
> Rache, dass ich mich nicht mit Yami vergnügen darf. HEHEHE"*irre Lach*   
> kessM und Yami*sweatdrop**g*)
> 
> Auch den zweiten Teil hatte ich bereit komplett fertig geschrieben, da hat   
> sich jedoch diesmal mein Computer quergestellt und hat doch glattweg   
> meinen Befehl zu speichern ignoriert und ist gleich auf die Eingangsmaske   
> zurück. Natürlich ohne zu speichern. Also war auch hier die Arbeit eines   
> Nachmittags für den Arxxx.(Und das waren immerhin 12 Seiten*snif*) 
> 
> Aber da Ihr mir so liebe Kommis und Mails (yaoi.de) geschickt habt, setz' ich mich   
> noch ma hin und seh' zu, dass ich das noch ma auf die Reihe bekomm'  
> (Drückt mir bitte die Daumen*lieb schau*) 
> 
> Eure Kommis (yaoi.de) waren es auch, die mich letztlich dazu bewogen haben den   
> ersten Teil nicht aus dem Netz zu nehmen. Mit dem bin ich nämlich nicht   
> so ganz zufrieden. Da es Euch jedoch zu gefallen scheint...? Außerdem   
> hatte ich das "Feeling" für die Geschichte verloren. Aber dank Euch hab'   
> ich mich noch ma aufraffen können. Hoffe, Euch gefällt das Ergebnis   
> (diese zweiten Anlaufes*seufz*)?! 
> 
> Warnungen siehe erster Teil.  
> Nix meins. Geld bekomm ich auch nich.

Gedankenverloren starrte Yugi aus dem Fenster.   
Lehnte sich leicht in die Polster hinter ihm.  
Langsam glitt das Ufer an ihm vorbei.

Die Melone vergessen in der Hand.

Wochen waren vergangen.

Yami hatte ihm jagen, reiten und kämpfen beigebracht.  
Er konnte jetzt mit einem Streitwagen fahren, die feurigsten Rosse   
bändigen und mit Schwert, Schild, Speer, Pfeil und Bogen umgehen.   
Außerdem beherrschte er Ringen und ägyptische Selbstverteidigung.

Auf seine Frage, wieso er das alles lerne, meinte Yami nur, dass er so   
eine Ausrede hätte, den Palast auch mal ohne seine Leibgarde verlassen   
zu können.

Sie gingen oft zu zweit in die Wüste.   
Besprachen Regierungsgeschäfte.  
Kauten den Palastklatsch durch.  
Jagten ihr Abendessen.

Bald unterschied sich Yugi in nichts mehr von einem waschechten   
Ägypter. Er war braungebrannt, konnte kämpfen und sich seinen Schurz   
binden, ohne dass er gleich wieder zu Boden glitt.

Und doch schlich sich so manches Mal Traurigkeit in sein Herz.   
Vor allem wenn er Yami mit Tea und Mokuba glücklich vereint im Garten   
sah. Er war ein Mann und sie eine Frau. Er könnte niemals ihren Platz   
einnehmen. Er hatte nichts gegen sie.   
Im Gegenteil...   
Doch... 

Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass er für die Leute hier ein Niemand aus dem   
Nichts war. Er zog Neider auf sich, da er in der Gunst des Pharaos   
ziemlich hoch stand. Doch bis jetzt hatte ihm der Ankh, welchen er von   
Yami bekommen hatte, gut Dienste geleistet und er lebte noch. 

Seine Vermutung war, dass Yami ihm das alles beigebracht hatte, damit   
er sich im Notfall auch allein verteidigen konnte. Wer weiß, was in dieser   
Welt noch alles passieren konnte. 

Dann, eines Tages, eröffnete Yami ihm, dass der Hof nach Theben [1] ins   
Sommerquartier umzog. Und er vorhabe sich nach der öffentlichen   
Verabschiedung mit Yugi aus dem Staub zu machen.   
Auf einer kleinen Barke.   
Nur sie zwei.   
Allein.

Den Beratern und der Königin schien dieses Abenteuer natürlich viel zu   
gewagt. Schließlich begab sich der Pharao in die Hände dieses   
Unbekannten. 

Doch Yami verbot sowohl der Leibwache als auch Seto, der den   
härtesten Wiederstand gegen diese Aktion geleistet hatte, auf strengste   
ihnen zu folgen. 

Yami ließ das Boot die meiste Zeit mit dem Nil treiben. Griff nur hin und   
wieder korrigierend in den Kurs ein, wenn sie zu nah an Sandbänke   
gerieten. 

Er zeigte ihm Ägypten von einer Seite, wie es ein Mensch aus seiner Zeit   
nie zu sehen bekommen würde. Yugi lernte das Land und seine   
Menschen aus einer Sicht kennen, um die ihn jeder Ägyptologe beneiden   
würde. 

Yami erklärte Yugi die Götter der jeweiligen Tempel, die sie besuchten.  
Erzählte ihm die Geschichten, die zur Entstehung der heute so wertvollen   
Kulturstätten führten. Wie z.B. ‚Abu Simbel' oder der Tempelbezirk von   
Karnak oder das ‚Tal der Könige'. Da wusste er übrigens zu dem einen   
oder anderen Pharao noch die eine oder andere lustige Anekdote zu   
berichten. Waren sie doch alle seine Vorfahren. 

Sie handelten mit Dörfler um zusätzlichen Proviant und Wasser.   
Es machte ihm großen Spaß mit den Leuten zu feilschen.   
Die Leute empfanden es sogar als Beleidigung wenn er es nicht tat. 

Jetzt saß er also mit Yami hier auf dieser Barke.  
So nah und doch so fern.

Denn er bezweifelte, dass Yami etwas anderes als Freundschaft für ihn   
empfand.

Wenn er sich da mal nicht täuschte...

Denn Yami war sehr wohl die tiefe Traurigkeit aufgefallen, welche sich oft   
tief in den Augen des Jüngeren versteckte. 

Bemerkte sehr wohl den Schwermut, mit welchem Yugi über die Weiten   
der Wüste blickte. 

Das war eigentlich der Hauptgrund für diese Aktion gewesen.   
Er wollte Yugi aus seiner zeitweiligen Lethargie holen.  
Ihn wieder Lachen sehen.  
Fröhlich.

Yugi hob die Melone und biss ein Stückchen ab.   
Jedoch war er noch so in Gedanken, dass er den Tropfen nicht bemerkte,   
der sich über sein Kinn den Hals entlang stahl. Nur um in der Kuhle seines   
Schlüsselbeines zu Ruhe zu kommen. 

Doch Yami war dieser vorwitzige Tropfen sehr wohl aufgefallen.

Langsam, wie in Trance, lehnte er sich vor.  
Fing mit seiner Zungenspitze sanft den süßen Tropfen auf.  
Saugte sich an der Kuhle fest.  
Folgte der klebrigen Spur bis hin zu Yugis Lippen.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen entfloh Yugi.  
Spürte er doch die heiße Zunge Yamis an seiner Haut.

Fragend blickte er die leidenschaftlich brennenden Augen seines   
Gegenübers. Yami indes legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, als er   
etwas fragen wollte und schüttelte sacht den Kopf:

"Ich tue nichts, was du nicht willst..."

Dann ersetzte er den Finger an Yugis Lippen durch seine Zunge.  
Fuhr mit ihr die Konturen nach und schmeckte das süße Aroma der   
Melone. Forderte Einlass. Der ihm auch ohne weiteren Wiederstand   
gewährt wurde. 

Doch sobald sich ihre Zungen berührten, verstrickten sie sich in ein heißes   
Duell. Umschlangen sich. Kämpften um die Vorherrschaft im Mund des   
Anderen, um ihn dann in Ruhe plündern zu können.

Währenddessen blieben die Hände des Pharaos nicht untätig.   
Sie glitten über den kräftigen Oberkörper des Jüngeren.   
Neckten seine Knospen. Folgten dem Spiel der Muskeln und erfreuten   
sich an den immer heftiger werdenden Atembewegungen.

Schließlich erreichten sie seinen Schurz.   
Sie stockten kurz.   
Dann legten sie sich über die wachsende Erregung und drückten leicht zu. 

"Ya- miii...", stöhnte Yugi auf, ihr heißes Zungenspiel unterbrechend. 

Leicht lächelnd folgten jetzt Yamis Zunge, Lippen und Zähne der Spur   
seiner Finger. 

Brachte er Yugi dazu, sich unter ihm zu winden. 

Auch seine Zähne erreichten irgendwann das Stück Stoff.   
Doch diesmal entfernte er es.   
Ließ es achtlos neben sie auf den Boden der Kajüte fallen.

Sanft strich er über das deutliche Zeichen der Erregung des Anderen.  
Beugte sich vor und nippte an der Spitze.   
Kostete so von den ersten Tropfen der Lust.

Der Kleine schmeckte gut.   
Besser als er gedacht hatte.  
Und er wollte mehr. 

Doch er wollte nichts überstürzen.   
Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. 

Also nahm er Yugis Mund wieder in Besitz.

Es schien dem Jüngeren zwar nicht zu gefallen, dass er sich von unten   
abgewandt hatte, doch fügte er sich der Entscheidung Yamis.   
Was blieb ihm auch schon anderes übrig?

Stattdessen fuhr er zärtlich über die Haut des Mannes über ihm.   
Spürte ihre Wärme. Feuchtigkeit. 

Als er den Schurz erreichte, stockte er nicht, sonder öffnete ihn sofort   
und befreite so Yamis Erregung. Die seiner nichts nachstand.

Jetzt lagen sie Haut auf Haut.

Rieben aneinander.

Steigerten ihre Lust.

Bis Yami vorsichtig mit seinem Knie die Beine von Yugi öffnete.   
Sich vor dem Eingang postierte und sanft dagegen pochte. 

Yugi nickte abgehackt und erteilte Yami so die Erlaubnis zum   
weitermachen. 

Vorsichtig drang er in den Jüngeren ein.   
Seine Enge trieb ihn jetzt schon in den Wahnsinn.   
Wie sollte er sich lang genug beherrschen?

Doch Yami riss sich zusammen.  
Bewegte sich vorsichtig.   
Gab Yugi die Zeit sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen und so die   
fehlende Vorbereitung auszugleichen. 

Er spürte erst ein leises Brennen.   
Welches sich jedoch schnell in ein Wohlgefühl umwandelte, je weiter Yami   
sich vorwagte.

Und ihm einen Schrei der Lust entlockte, als Yami jenen geheimnisvollen   
Punkt in ihm berührte, der tief im Innern eines jeden Mannes verborgen   
lag. 

Yami merkte, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchte, um den Jungen unter ihm   
zum Orgasmus zu treiben. Langsam zog er sich zurück. Fast bis zum   
Ausgang. 

Er konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als Yugi abgehackt   
protestierte. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er erneut zu und traf sofort jenen   
Punkt. Immer wieder und wieder. Erst langsam zurückziehen, nur um   
dann mit doppelter Stärke zurückzukehren. 

Yugi wusste nicht mehr was er fühlen sollte.   
Eine gewaltige Welle der unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen überrollte ihn.   
Alles schien sich auf seinen Unterleib zu konzentrieren.

Ein weiterer heftiger Stoß und Yugi fand seine Erlösung.   
Und führte auch Yami über die Klippe der Lust. 

Zitternd knickten die Arme unter Yami weg und er stürzte auf seinen   
Geliebten. Sofort rollte er sich ab und zog den kleineren Körper mit sich.   
So kam Yugis Kopf an seiner Schulter zur Ruhe. 

Eine Weile herrschte behagliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

"Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass du...   
Auch wenn ich es mir schon seit langem gewünscht habe.", durchbrach   
Yugi leise die Stille.

"Mmh... wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll... wollte ich schon... doch ohne   
festen Körper...?" 

Das war das Stichwort für Yugi.  
Er fing an über die Haut des Anderen fiele kleine Küsschen zu verteilen.   
Einen nach dem anderen.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Mich vergewissern, dass du auch wirklich noch da bist...", wisperte Yugi   
gegen die warme Haut. Und unterstrich seine Worte, indem er zart in die   
Brustwarze Yamis biss. Jener keuchte lustvoll auf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er den Schurz bemerkt, welcher neben den   
Polstern lag. Ohne groß nachzudenken nahm er ihn, von Yami unbemerkt,   
auf. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des Pharaos und führte   
dessen Arme über seinen Kopf. Dort angekommen, schlang er blitzschnell   
das Leinen um Yamis Handgelenke und befestigte das andere Ende an   
der kunstvollen Lehne, welche fest in der Wand verankert war.

"Wa...", überrascht keuchte Yami auf.   
Nicht, weil er jetzt gefesselt unter Yugi lag. Er vertraute dem Jüngeren   
voll und ganz. Sondern, weil es YUGI war, der das getan hatte. Ausgerechnet der kleine, leicht verschüchterte Yugi ließ sich auf Fesselspiele ein? Bei denen er auch noch dominierte? 

Yami beschloss, still zu bleiben und der Dinge zu harren, die da ohne   
Zweifel auf ihn zu kommen würden. 

"Rache ist süß...", flüsterte Yugi kurz bevor er Yamis Mund mit einem   
leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte.

Indessen streichelte er kurz und hauchzart immer wieder über die   
empfindliche Haut der Innenschenkel. Das reichte schon, um Yami   
neuerlich zu erregen. 

Yugi umschloss herzhaft die Hoden des Anderen und massierte sie mit   
kräftiger Hand. Yami bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Stöhnte leise gegen   
seine Lippen. 

Doch so leicht wollte er seinen Geliebten nicht davon lassen.   
Inzwischen auch aus seinem normalen Atemrhythmus gebracht, nahm   
Yugi den Teller, auf welchem die Melone gelegen hatte, vom Tisch.

Langsam träufelte er den Saft, der sich dort gesammelt hatte, über Yamis   
Oberkörper. Nur um jeden einzelnen Tropfen nachzuspüren und so eine   
brennende Spur auf Yamis Haut zu hinterlassen. 

Jener wand sich in seinen Fessel.  
So gern wollte er etwas von den Liebkosungen zurückgeben.   
Doch ihm waren im wörtlichen Sinne die Hände gebunden.   
Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich unter Yugi zu winden.   
Ihn anzuflehen, ihn loszumachen. 

Yugi verwickelte ihn in ein heißes Zungenspiel.   
So konnte er ebenfalls noch mal die Süße der Melone schmecken.  
Gepaart mit Yugis eigenem Geschmack.

Leicht hob er seine Hüfte um mit ihr die seines jüngeren Geliebten zu   
berühren. Doch Yugi wich ihm aus. Beendete ihren Kuss. Und   
konzentrierte sich auf den Bereich zwischen Yamis Beinen. 

Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die aufgerichtete Härte Yamis.   
Liebkoste jeden Zentimeter dieser empfindlichen Haut.

"Yugi...", wimmerte der Größere kläglich und bat somit um Erlösung. 

Welche ihm Yugi auch gewährte. 

Seine Lippen schlossen sich ganz um die Spitze.   
Reizte sie zusätzlich vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen. 

Nahm ihn tiefer auf.  
Saugte an ihm. 

Brachte Yami um den Verstand. 

Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss er sich in die feuchte Höhle. 

Jeden einzelnen Tropfen dieses köstlichen Nektars schluckte Yugi runter.   
Genoss das herbe Aroma. 

Dann setzte er sich auf und musterte die Gestalt, welche vor ihm in denn   
Polstern lag. Ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen anblickte. Immer noch heftig   
atmend, aufgrund ihres intensiven Liebesspieles. 

Schweiß bedeckte den athletischen Körper.   
Glänzte silbern im Licht des inzwischen aufgegangenen Mondes. 

Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er Yami einmal SO sehen würde.   
Und er war "schuld" an diesem Zustand. 

Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.   
Welches jedoch wieder erlosch, als sein Blick an den gefesselten Händen   
hängen blieb. Was hatte ihn da bloß geritten? Auch wenn er zugeben   
musste, dass er die absolute Macht über Yami, den Pharao, genossen   
hatte. Und diesen Vertrauensbeweis Yamis durchaus zu würdigen wusste. 

Mit leichten Schuldbewusstsein strich er über die zarte Haut der Ober- und   
Unterarme. Schickte so weitere Schauer über Yamis Rücken. 

Bis seine Finger den Stoff berührten.   
Schnell befreite er Yami von seiner Fessel. 

Führte die geschundenen Handgelenke an seine Lippen und fuhr mit einer   
federleichten Berührung darüber. 

"'tschuldigung...", murmelte er schuldbewusst.

Doch Yami schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf: 

"Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen..."

Er legte seine Hände um das Gesicht seines Geliebten und meinte   
lächelnd: 

"Beende auch was du begonnen hast..."

Und zog ihn zu einem liebevollen Kuss runter.

Langsam intensivierten sie ihn.   
Wurden langsam leidenschaftlicher.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Herzen waren wieder am rasen.

Da Yugi sich nicht die gleiche Selbstbeherrschung zu traute wie Yami,   
führte er erst einen, dann zwei und kurz danach drei Finger in ihn ein.   
Weitete ihn. Bereitete ihn vor. Erkundete ihn. 

Erst als Yami ihn spielerisch anstupste, nahm er seinen Geliebten in die   
Arme, setzte sich auf und ließ ihn nach und nach auf seine Härte gleiten. 

Als ihn die warme Enge Yamis umfing, biss er in die Schulter des Älteren.   
Was jenen dazu brachte, keuchend seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen   
und noch mehr Haut freizugeben. 

Seine Bewegungen auf Yugi waren langsam und trieben jenen damit fast   
in den Wahnsinn. Um sich abzulenken, nahm er Yamis Einladung an und   
kostete jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte. 

Inzwischen langte Yamis hinter sich und massierte Yugis Hoden im selben   
Takt wie er sich bewegte. 

Das war zuviel für den Jüngeren.   
Er verlagerte das Gewicht und sie beide sanken wieder in die Polster.   
Damit war er wieder über Yami und konnte den Rhythmus angeben.

Besitzergreifend plünderte er Yamis Mund und stieß heftig zu.  
Immer heftiger und schneller. 

Keuchend klammerten sie sich aneinander. 

Yami schlang seine Beine um Yugis Hüften, um ihm so etwas von der   
Schärfe zu nehmen. Doch Yugi ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.   
Im Gegenteil. Die enge Umklammerung bedeutete, dass er weniger   
Spielraum für Stöße hatte, aber er konnte auch anderes. 

Kreisend bewegte er seine Hüften.   
Nutzte den wenigen Spielraum, den Yami ihm gelassen hatte, voll aus.

Und schaffte es so, sie beide in den Himmel zu katapultieren.

Eng umschlungen schliefen sie schließlich ein.

Ein paar Tage später.

Staunend stand Yugi am Bug und betrachtete respektvoll das große   
dreieckige schemenhafte Ding, welchem sie sich langsam nährten.

"Die Pyramiden...", flüsterte er voller Ehrfurcht.

Er spürte eine Bewegung hinter sich und Yami hauchte ihm einen Kuss   
auf den Nacken.

"Bis jetzt ist es aber nur eine.", grinste er, während er einen Arm um   
seinen schmächtigeren Geliebten legte. 

Am Abend legten sie bei der einen Pyramide an. 

Yugi stand sprachlos vor dem riesigen Bauwerk. 

Und das alles sollte wirklich nur ein Grabmal sein?

Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.   
Da musste doch mehr dahinter stecken. 

Gut, die Pharaonen waren ‚Gottkönige', aber das rechtfertigte doch noch   
lange nicht die gewaltigen Opfer, die der Bau dieses riesigen Grabmals(?)   
mit Sicherheit gefordert hatte. 

"Wir können froh sein, dass die Sonne schon untergegangen ist."

Verdutzt riss sich Yugi von der Pyramide los: 

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun, in deiner Zeit haben die Pyramiden schon einige tausend Jahre   
auf dem Buckel. Du kennst sie nur als sandfarbene, abgestufte Gebilde.   
Doch ursprünglich waren alle mit einer kalkhaltigen Mischung glatt   
verputzt [2]. Dadurch warfen sie tagsüber die Sonnestrahlen gleißend   
zurück und machten es dem Betrachter unmöglich sie voll und ganz zu   
sehen. Nicht wenige Sklaven sind bei dieser Arbeit erblindet." 

Jetzt, wo Yami es erwähnt hatte, fiel auch Yugi der Unterschied zwischen   
"Gegenwart" und "Zukunft" auf. 

Noch erschlagen von der Größe und Mächtigkeit des Bauwerks gingen sie   
in Richtung Sphinx weiter, welche sich nicht unweit der Pyramide räkelte.

Stumm ließ sich Yugi in den warmen Sand gleiten und lehnte seinen   
Rücken gegen den heißen Sandstein der linken Pranke.

Yami bettete seinen Kopf auf den Oberschenkel des Jüngeren. 

"Warum haben sie wohl die Pyramiden wirklich gebaut?", stellte er seine   
Frage. Yami blickte nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel. So, als könne er   
dort eine Antwort finden.

"Da sie es dem Sternenbild des Orion nachempfunden haben, glaube ich,   
dass sie vielleicht etwas versiegeln wollten. Doch es fehlt eine Pyramide   
um es komplett zu machen. Daher vermute ich, dass es ihnen nicht   
gelungen ist. Was auch immer es war..."

Yugi streifte mit seiner Hand immer wieder durch das weiche Haar des   
Anderen. Was jener natürlich genoss. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er   
sein wohliges Gefühl durch Schnurren kenntlich gemacht. Da er jedoch   
keine Katze war, beließ er es bei einem wohligen Seufzer.

"Kannst du mir inzwischen mehr über die Schattenspiele erzählen?"

In dem Moment tauchte der ‚Dunkle Magier' neben ihnen auf.   
Völlig entspannt saß er neben ihnen und beantwortete mit ruhiger Stimme   
Yugis Frage:

"Diese Macht besaßen die Pharaonen schon Jahrhunderte lang.  
So richtig weiß eigentlich keiner mehr, WIE alles begann.   
Es ist jedoch klar, dass die Könige diese Macht immer nur zum Schutze ihres Landes nutzten. Wenn ein Krieg mit Fremden drohte, nutzten sie die ‚Monster', um die Grenzen Ägyptens zu verteidigen."

Ab hier führte Yami die Erzählung weiter: 

"Die Priester haben diese Macht schon immer mit scheelen Augen   
betrachtet und wollten sie lieber in ihren Händen wissen als in denen   
eines einzigen. Auch wenn dieser eine der Pharao war.   
Sie legten ihre Streitigkeiten [3] bei, und vereinigten so ihre wenige magischen Kräfte die ihnen zur Verfügung standen. Damit wollten sie den damals herrschenden Pharao stürzen."

"Dich."  
Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage. Doch Yami nickte. 

"Hast du inzwischen einen Weg hier raus gefunden?", erkundigte sich   
Yami beim Dunklen. 

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern: 

"Ich vermute, das ihr hier nur durch einen weiteren Schock wieder   
rauskommt." 

Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Herren vertiefte er seine Erklärung: 

"Ihr seid doch durch einen Angriff des ‚Geflügelten Drachen des Ra' hier   
gelandet. Die geballte Kraft des Angriffs, war ein dermaßen großer Schock   
für Euch, Yugi, dass Ihr Euch ins Puzzle zurückgezogen habt. Deswegen   
meine Vermutung, dass ein neuerlicher Schock den Rückweg für euch   
bedeutet. Au..."

Er unterbrach sich.   
Spähte in die Dunkelheit und stellte sich beschützend vor die jungen   
Männer. 

Alarmiert setzte sich Yami auf.   
Schaute ebenfalls in die dunkle Wüste.  
Und erkannte kurz darauf zwei in Mäntel gehüllte Personen.   
Ihre Gesichter lagen tief im Schatten ihrer Kapuzen. 

"Was wollt ihr?", fragte der Magier barsch.  
Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass seinen Herren irgendwas geschah.

Erschrocken traten die beiden Gestalten zwei Schritte zurück.   
Panisch kramten sie etwas aus ihren Taschen und hielten es ins helle   
Licht des Vollmondes. Mit einem grimmigen Magier legte sich keiner gern   
an.

"Schon gut.", besänftigte Yami den Magier. "Diese Skarabäen weisen sie   
als die Spione aus, die ich bei den Priestern einschleusen ließ. Wir waren   
für heute hier verabredet." 

Immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt, machte der ‚Dunkle Magier' den Weg   
frei. 

Dankbar gingen die beiden in einen Kniefall und schlugen ihre Kapuzen   
zurück. Mit leichten Staunen erkannten sie Marek und Ishizu. 

Fragend blickten sie sich an.   
Doch sagen konnten sie nichts, da Ishizu sofort begann:

"Mein Pharao, verzeiht bitte, dass wir Euch so ohne weiteres hierher   
bestellt haben. Doch wir haben Grund zur Sorge.   
Einige Priester sind auf Wanderschaft gegangen und kehrten mit erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten zurück.   
Im Osten soll ein Land mit gelben Menschen sein. Sie haben eine   
Gottheit in Gestalt eines großen, schlanken roten Drachens mit immenser   
Kraft. Im Norden haben sie ein Steinwesen gefunden. Auch dieses besitzt   
ungeahnte Kräfte. Unter Aufbietung ihrer Magie und einigen Opfern ist es   
den Priestern gelungen jene ‚Monster' in Steintafeln zu bannen und sie in   
ihrer Kontrolle zu halten."

Marek übernahm: 

"Doch nicht genug, dass sie sich an fremden Gottheiten vergehen.   
Nein, sie haben sich auch an Ra vergriffen und ihn in Form eines Drachens in die Tafeln gepresst. Diese Übergriffe hat vielen Priester das Leben   
gekostet und wir fürchten, dass sie bald nicht mehr in der Lage sind die   
‚Monster', die sie geschaffen haben, zu kontrollieren. Was dann geschieht,   
vermag ich mir nicht vorzustellen...", schloss er leise.

Schreckgebannt hatten Yugi und Yami dem Bericht zugehört.   
Zumindest war jetzt die Herkunft der Karten geklärt.   
Und warum sie ‚Götterkarten' genannt wurden.

Außerdem hatten die Priester etwas, für einen Ägypter, unverzeihliches   
getan: Sie hatten sich an Ra, der höchsten Gottheit überhaupt, vergriffen.

Yami dankte den Beiden und schickte sie fort.   
Mit dem Versprechen ihnen für diese Information eine angemessene   
Belohnung zukommen zu lassen. 

Erschöpft lehnte Yugi seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter Yamis.

"Da haben wir ja noch 'ne Menge vor uns...", seufzte er.

Drei Tage später erreichten sie Theben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erklärungen:
> 
> [1]= Theben  
> Alte Königsstadt. Ehemalige kulturelle und religiöse Hochburg. 
> 
> [2]  
> Eine wissenschaftlich erwiesene Tatsache. Zumindest laut der Reportage,   
> die ich gesehen habe. (Ob das mit dem erblinden stimmt, weiß ich nicht.   
> Aber versucht mal ein Buch zu lesen, wenn die Sonne voll raufknallt- Ihr   
> seit fast blind. Wie mag es dann erst Leuten gehen, die tagtäglich   
> stundenlang in dieses gleißende Weiß geschaut haben?)
> 
> [3]  
> Da es in Ägypten viele Götter gab, hatte natürlich jede Gottheit ihren   
> eigenen Tempel. Und jeder Gott hatte seinen eigenen Oberpriester.  
> Auch wenn der Pharao der oberste religiöse Führer war, hatten die   
> Oberpriester in ihren eigenen Tempeln einen gewissen Einfluss.  
> Dadurch entstanden Rivalitäten unter den einzelnen Tempeln.  
> Unter anderem auch wegen der Opfergaben(lebten sie doch davon).
> 
> So, das war's für heute.  
> Hoffe, dass mein Puter die Story nicht wieder runterschmeißt*misstrauisch   
> auf Seto schiel*
> 
> Wen meine Erklärungen nicht zufrieden geben, kommt wohl nicht umhin   
> sich selbst durchs alte Ägypten zu wühlen. Für Fehler übernehm' ich keine   
> Haftung*g*
> 
> Und wer jetzt versucht hat, die Tour der beiden mit dem Finger auf der   
> Landkarte zu verfolgen- vergesst es. Ich habe mir alles so gelegt wie ich's   
> brauchte und habe dabei auch die einzelnen Epochen durcheinander   
> geworfen. Verbucht das bitte unter dichterische Freiheit- danke*zwinker*
> 
> Mit ‚Land der gelben Leute' mein' ich natürlich China. Denn ‚Sliver'  
> erinnert mich an einen chin. Drachen. Mit ‚Obelisk' konnte ich so auf die   
> Schnelle keine besondere Sagenfigur in Verbindungen bringen.   
> Deswegen hab ich ihn einfach als eine Gottheit aus dem Norden   
> dargestellt.(auch wenn er gut und gern die fiesere Ausgabe des   
> Steinbeißers aus der ‚Unendlichen Geschichte' sein könnte- dem   
> Aussehen nach zumindest) Zum ‚Geflügelten Drachen des Ra' brauch'   
> ich, denk' ich, nichts sagen. Da spricht der Name schon für sich.
> 
> Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass die ‚Götterkarten' nicht so   
> entstanden sind. Aber da ich nicht weiß, WIE sie nun tatsächlich   
> geschaffen wurden, versuch' ich es mir so zu erklären...Bitte seht mir das   
> nach.*bettel* 
> 
> Bitte vergebt mir auch die verkorkste Lemon- Szene.   
> Die, die ich bisher geschrieben habe, kann ich an einer Hand abzählen   
> und außerdem war das hier mein erstes ausgebautes Bonding.- SORRY.  
> (Diese Aussage bezieht sich auf den Zeitpunkt, an dem ich an dieser Story gearbeitet habe. Ich kann behaupten, dass ich inzwischen ein wenig mehr Erfahrung habe was Lemon ect... angeht^.~)
> 
> Sagt mal, bilde ich mir das nur ein oder kommt Yami in den bisher   
> erschienen Manga- Bänden wie ein entflohener Irrer(nein, ich meine nicht   
> Farfi*g*) rüber. Ich mein', mit dem irren Blick... Ich hoffe das ändert sich   
> noch in den späteren Bänden, denn ich mag den Yami so wie er in der   
> TV- Serie ist, nämlich ganz gern.
> 
> Außerdem, wenn ich alle bisherigen spärlichen Fakten, die ich habe,   
> zusammen nehme, komme ich nur auf einen Schluss: das Yugi im   
> Endeffekt die Wiedergeburt des Pharao ist. Und das Puzzle nur die Macht   
> von ihm beherbergt. Kann mich ja auch täuschen*schulterzuck* 
> 
> Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will, ist, wenn meine Vermutung zutrifft, dann   
> stellt das Pairing YugixYami ja einen ganz besonders schweren Fall von   
> in- sich- selbst- verliebt- sein dar. Schließlich schläft der Arme mit sich   
> selbst...(Am besten Ihr vergesst, was Ihr da gerade gelesen habt. Es ist   
> schon ziemlich spät und ich hab' wohl meine Gedanken nicht mehr so   
> ganz unter Kontrolle*zwinker*) 
> 
> So, falls es Euch gefallen hat, freu' ich mich darüber, wenn Ihr auch noch   
> in den Dritten und letzten Teil dieser Story lang schaut.(der hoffentlich   
> auch bald fertig ist*seufz*) Zumindest danke ich an dieser Stelle all jenen,   
> die es so tapfer bis hierher geschafft haben*sich dankbar verbeug*
> 
> bis denne  
> kessM


	3. Chapter 3

Geschafft ließ sich Yugi auf den Beckenrand fallen.

Gedankenverloren strich seine Hand durchs Wasser.  
Beobachtete die gleichmäßigen Ringe, die je größer sie wurden, immer schwächer wurden. Bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden.

Es war wie mit den abtrünnigen Priestern.   
Sobald sie glaubten einen von ihnen Dingfest gemacht zu haben, war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

Da Yami ja schlecht selbst Jagd auf die Verräter machen konnte, hatte sich Yugi bereit erklärt das für ihn zu übernehmen. 

Für diese Entscheidung könnte er sich jetzt in den Hintern treten.   
Dadurch, dass die Priester immer wieder verschwanden und sie es vor dem restlichen Hof geheim halten mussten, da sie ja nicht wussten, wer noch in diese Sache verstrickt war, kam Yugi nur sehr langsam vorwärts. 

Auch wenn sich Marek und seine Schwester als große Stütze herausgestellt hatten. Sie waren ihrem Pharao treu ergeben und dienten ihm auch weiterhin.

All das führte natürlich dazu, dass er und Yami sich sehr selten zu Gesicht bekamen. Doch waren ihre zweisamen Zusammenkünfte immer voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft. 

Die ganze Situation war irgendwie... vertrackt.  
Yugi seufzte aus tiefster Seele auf.

Er wartete auf Yami um ihm seine neusten Ermittlungs- Ergebnisse mitzuteilen und dann wieder zu verschwinden. 

So wie er da saß, erinnerte nichts mehr an den kleinen, verschüchterten, leicht naiven Oberschüler. 

Stattdessen sah man einen gutgebauten jungen Mann.   
Selbstbewusst. Redegewand. Offen für Neues.  
Sich seiner Stärken und Schwächen durchaus im Klaren.

‚Er wirkt wie ein... Herrscher?’, ging es Tea durch den Kopf, als sie ihn sah. ‚Aber...’ 

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, um den unsinnigen Gedanken loszuwerden, während sie auf ihn zutrat.

Es gab nur einen Herrscher.  
Und der war ihr Gemahl.

„Yugi?“, sprach sie ihn leise an.

Aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckend, fuhr er bei seinem Namen hoch.   
Als er jedoch Tea erkannte, verneigte er sich leicht:

„Meine Königin...“

Tea winkte ab und bedeutete ihm, sich neben sie auf das Bassein zu setzen:

„Ich möchte mit dir reden.“

Abwartend nahm er wieder Platz und schaute zu Tea.

Eigentlich war sie ja eine gute Freundin von ihm. Aber HIER war sie seine Rivalin. Oder auch nicht. Denn schließlich kam Yami ja weiterhin zu ihm. Aber dennoch...

Yugi seufzte noch mal leise auf und versteckte diesen verwirrenden Gedankengang tief in sich. Er würde sich später mit diesem Wirrwarr auseinander setzen. Wenn er den Kopf wieder frei hatte. 

„Ich weiß, dass du Yami eine Menge bedeutest.“

Sie machte eine beruhigende Geste, als sie ein nervöses Flackern in Yugis Augen bemerkte.

„Keine Angst. Ich bin, denke ich, die Einzige der das bisher aufgefallen sein dürfte. Schließlich bin ich die einzige Person, neben dir, die Yami auch als Menschen, also nicht nur den Pharao, kennt.   
Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er, wann immer du unterwegs bist, manchmal ganz weit weg mit seinen Gedanken ist. Ich vermute mal, dass du eine wichtige und gefährliche Aufgabe übernommen hast und er sich deswegen Sorgen um dich macht.  
Aber ich habe auch bemerkt, dass er bei dir zur Ruhe kommt.   
Eine Ruhe, die er bei mir nicht finden konnte. Und dafür möchte ich dir danken. Du sorgst dafür, dass er die Sorgen des Alltags beiseite legen und sich vollkommen entspannen kann. Auch wenn ich weder deine Vergangenheit noch deine Zukunft sehen kann...“, sie deutete auf die Kette um ihren Hals. Und Yugi erkannte in ihr einen weiteren Milleniums- Gegenstand. 

„... lege ich das Wohlergehen des Pharaos in deine Hände.“

Damit beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.   
Wie eine Mutter bei ihrem Sohn. Oder eine gute Freundin bei einem guten Freund. Und gab so ihren Segen zu seiner Beziehung mit Yami.

Sie stand auf. Doch bevor sie ging, warnte sie ihn noch:

„Hüte dich vor Seto. Er betet Yami abgöttisch an. Damit dürftest du ihm ein Dorn im Auge sein.“ 

Sie überließ Yugi wieder seinen Gedanken.  
Welche sich jetzt in einem reinen Chaos befanden.

Sie hatte doch was gemerkt.  
Aber sie war ihm nicht böse. Sondern überließ ihm Yami kampflos.  
Obwohl- oder gerade weil?- sie seine Gemahlin war.

Erneut seufzte er auf.  
Weitere Schwierigkeiten schienen sich anzubahnen. 

Ihre Warnung in Bezug auf Seto bestätigten nur seine eigenen Befürchtungen. Hatte er doch mehr als einmal bemerkt, wie der Berater ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen musterte. Hass, der nur allzu leicht in Mordlust umschlagen konnte. 

Irgendwie war er noch nicht dazu gekommen, Yami davon zu berichten.

...

„Was machen die Ermittlungen?“, erkundigte sich Tea bei Yugi.

Jener zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Gestern haben wir einen Boten abgefangen. Doch kaum hielten wir die Nachricht in den Händen, ging sie in Flammen auf. Und als wir den Jungen befragen wollten, versiegte seine Stimme- ein Fluch. Ein ziemlich gemeiner. Sobald nämlich unsere Fragen in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung gehen, verstummt der Gefangene. Ansonsten kannst du dich wunderbar mit ihm über alles mögliche unterhalten.“ 

Er fuhr sich geschafft durchs Haar. 

Yami reichte ihm einen Becher mit feinstem ägyptischen Bier: 

„Hier, eine kleine Aufmunterung.“

Dankbar nahm Yugi das Getränk entgegen und ließ das kühle Getränk seine Kehle runterrinnen. 

Sie hatten Tea eingeweiht.   
Nachdem Yugi Yami über sein Gespräch mit ihr in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, entschloss sich Yami dazu, die Königin über den Verrat zu informieren.

Sie unterstützte die Beiden mit allen Kräften.   
Man konnte also sagen, sie hatten sich zu dritt arrangiert.

„Trotz deiner Milleniums- Kette, sind wir nicht einen Schritt weiter gekommen.“, meinte der Pharao. Nicht als Anklage. Es war lediglich eine Feststellung. Das wusste auch Tea. 

Yugi setzte an, was zu sagen, hielt aber inne.

„Was ist?“, fragte Yami besorgt.

„Nichts. Mir ist bloß was ins Auge geflogen.“

Er hob seine Hand um seine Augen zu reiben.   
Doch Yami stoppte sie und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. 

„Nicht. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich schau mal.“

Vorsichtig, als handelte es sich bei seinem Geliebten um eine Porzellan- Puppe, entfernte er das kleine Insekt aus Yugis Auge. 

Und da er schon mal in der Nähe war, nutzte er die Gelegenheit gleich zu einem liebevollen Kuss. 

Was jedoch alle drei nicht mitbekommen hatten, war, dass Seto, der dem Pharao seinen Tagesbericht vorlegen wollte, schon seit einiger Zeit in der Tür stand. 

Als er jedoch sah, wie SEIN Pharao diesen Emporkömmling und nicht IHN, der ihm schon solange hingebungsvoll diente, küsste, setzte es bei ihm aus. 

Mit einem gewaltigen Wutschrei stürzte er sich auf die beiden Männer.   
Erhob sein Schwert und stach zu. 

Seine Wut hatte ihm die Kraft verliehen, sogar schneller als der ‚Dunkle Magier’ zu sein. 

Deswegen konnte sich der Dunkle nur noch neben seine Herren knien und fassungslos auf das Bild blicken, welches sich ihm bot. 

Setos Klinge hatte Yugi über der Hüfte erwischt und sein roter Lebenssaft floss aus ihm. 

Yami umschlang den Körper seines Geliebten und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Wollte ihn so ans Diesseits ketten. Doch Yugis Augen wurden immer stumpfer. 

Das Gesicht seines Geliebten verschwamm immer mehr. 

Er sah, dass Tränen über sein Geicht liefen.   
Doch warum?

Er wusste es nicht.   
Er fühlte sich so geborgen in der warmen Umarmung Yamis. 

Die Dunkelheit umschloss ihn immer mehr. 

Mit letzter Kraft hob er seine Hand und strich seinem Geliebten über die tränennassen Wangen:

„...“

Schwärze.  
Kälte.  
Nichts.

Er hörte wie sie seinen Namen riefen.   
Er kannte ihre Stimmen.   
Er hörte ihre Sorge. 

Doch hatte er auch genug Kraft seine Augen zu öffnen und ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge?

Sein Wille fing an sich zu regen und zwang seinen Geist aus der Umklammerung der Dunkelheit. 

Langsam lichtete sich sein Blickfeld.   
Verschwommen nahm er die blauen, sorgenvollen Augen Teas wahr. 

Erleichterung machte sich in ihnen breit, als sie mitbekam, dass sein Bewusstsein wiederkehrte. 

„Was...?“, krächzte er.

Und fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Oh Gott, Yugi! Jage uns bitte nie mehr so einen Schrecken ein.“, schluchzte Tea in sein Shirt. 

Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit. 

Wo war?  
Was machte er hier?  
War er eben nicht noch im alten Ägypten gewesen?

Joey tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf:

„Alter, wir dachten schon, dich haut’s um. Der ‚Geflügelte Drache des Ra’ hat eben nicht nur Kaiba angegriffen, sonder auch dich. Danach biste einfach umgekippt.“

‚Reflektionen...’, dieses eine Wort geisterte Yugi durch den Kopf.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich eigentlich in einem Duell gegen Seto befunden und ihn mit der Götterkarte angegriffen hatte.

Irgendwas hatte ihn dann ins alte Ägypten geschleudert.   
Und während dort Monate vergangen waren, schienen hier nicht mal Sekunden vergangen zu sein. 

Während er sich aufsetzte, brachen die Dämme um seine Erinnerung.  
Dämme, von denen er nicht mal geahnt hatte, dass sie existierten.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht. 

ER war der Pharao.  
ER war seine Wiedergeburt. 

Das Puzzle war nichts weiter, als ein Aufbewahrungsort für seine Kräfte gewesen. Bis er sie brauchte. 

Sein Blick fiel auf Tea. 

Sie war damals seine Gemahlin gewesen.  
Hatte ihm einen kräftigen Sohn geboren. 

Doch sein Herz hatte nicht nur ihr gehört.   
Nein, auch... 

Er versuchte aufzustehen.   
Was ihm mit Teas Hilfe auch gelang. 

Schmerz durchfuhr seine Seite. 

‚Was Euch hier wiederfährt, zeichnet sich auch im ‚realen Leben’ an Eurem Körper ab...’

Stimmt ja.   
Er hatte sich tief in seinen Geist zurückgezogen.   
Und war dort verwundet worden.   
Von Seto. 

Doch auch wenn Reflektionen alles wiederspiegeln, so verzerrten sie die Wirklichkeit ein wenig. Wie in seinem Fall. 

Erschrocken keuchten seine Freunde auf, als sie die tiefe Wunde bemerkten. Mit einer Ruhe, von der er sich selbst wunderte, wo er sie hernahm, ignorierte er ihre Bitten sich sofort runter in Krakenlager zu begeben und forderte den Milleniums- Stab von Marek. Der ihm das Gewünschte auch kommentarlos überreichte. 

Er löste sich von Tea.   
Wischte ihr lächelnd die Tränen aus den Augen.   
Gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen.   
Legte ihr die Milleniums- Kette um den Hals:

„Ich glaube, die gehört dir, meine Nofretete.“

Damit drehte er sich zum Spielfeld. 

Sah Seto immer noch auf seiner Seite des Feldes knien.   
Geschockt auf das Monster starrend, welches sich auch nach der Zerstörung der Holo- Projektoren nicht in Luft aufgelöst hatte. 

Und jetzt abwartend zu Yugi schaute.   
Beinah lauernd. 

Yugi nickte dem Golden Drachen zu.   
Er hatte verstanden.  
Und er würde seine Pflicht tun.

Da er nicht unnötige Kraft vergeuden wollte, bat er Mokuba ihm ‚Obelisk, den Peiniger’ zu bringen. 

Nachdem er nun alle drei Götterkarten vor sich liegen hatte, warf er Seto den Milleniums- Stab zu:

„Hilf mir. Bitte.“

Bleich geworden nickte der junge Firmen- Chef.   
Wankend erhob er sich.  
Tränen schienen sich in seinen sonst so kalten Augen zu sammeln.   
Denn auch seine Erinnerung kehrte wieder. 

Er hatte damals seinen Geliebten herausgefordert um zu verhindern, dass er sich im Kampf gegen die Götter opferte. 

Er hatte damals versagt.   
Und er würde auch jetzt wieder versagen.

Denn er sah das Leben immer mehr aus diesen wunderschönen, strahlenden Augen weichen. 

Yugi spürte hinter sich eine Bewegung.   
Klamme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern.

Hielten ihn.  
Gaben ihm Kraft. 

Leise meinte Tea:

„Ich werde dir nicht von der Seite weichen, mein Gemahl.“

Er drückte kurz dankbar ihre Hand.

Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Karten vor ihm.   
Sammelte alles an Kraft, was er hatte. 

Er spürte, wie ihm die beiden Menschen, welche ihm am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeuteten, ihre Energie gaben. Um ihm bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützen. Nämlich, die Götter aus ihren Gefängnissen befreien. 

Kurz bevor er meinte nicht mehr zu können, erschienen links und rechts neben dem ‚Geflügelten Drachen des Ra’ ‚Sliver, der Himmelsdrache’ und ‚Obelisk, der Peiniger’. 

Bevor sie in ihre Heimat zurückkehrten, taten sie etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hatte: Sie verbeugten sich vor dem ehemaligen Pharao. Zeigten so ihre Dankbarkeit.

Kaum hatten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst und Yugi somit klar war, dass seine Aufgabe beendet war, stolperte er aus der Halt spendenden Umarmung Teas, genau in die starken Arme des ‚Dunkeln Magiers’. 

„Bitte verzeiht mir, Herr.“, bat sein Magier leise. 

Yugi schüttelte sacht den Kopf:

„Ist schon gut. Konnte keiner ahnen, das es soweit gehen würde. Aber bitte bring’ mich fort von hier. Ich will nicht vor ihnen...“

Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch der Dunkle wusste auch so, was sein Herr meinte. 

Er hob ihn auf seinen Arm.   
Und verschwand mit einem Wirbel seines Umhanges.

Nun war das Grab des Pharaos nicht mehr leer.   
Der Sarkophag beherbergte wieder einen Körper.  
SEINEN Körper. 

Laut krachte das Gewölbe über dem Sarg zusammen.   
Überantwortete seinen wertvollen Schatz der schützenden Umarmung der Erde. Sicher, das sie seine Geheimnisse bis in alle Ewigkeit verwahren würde. Bis zur nächsten Wiedergeburt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K. Leuts, das war’s.
> 
> Erstemal SORRY, dass das solang gedauert hat, aber bei mir kam in letzter Zeit alles zusammen: Stress auf Arbeit, Stress im Studium, Stress...   
> Da führte wohl auch dazu, dass ich den dritten Teil nicht so gestalten konnte, wie ich es eigentlich wollte.(es stand jedoch von Anfang an fest, dass Yugi/Yami stirbt).
> 
> Hoffe, er gefällt Euch trotz der Unzulänglichkeiten und Ungereimtheiten.
> 
> DANKE an alle, die’s bis hierher geschafft haben.
> 
> Bis denne  
> kessM

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Geteilte Herzen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884071) by [kessM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM)




End file.
